1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air conditioner which includes a heating heat exchanger and electrical heating members integrated with the heating heat exchanger.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-5-69732 describes a heating heat exchanger integrated with plural electrical heating members. When temperature of hot water (engine-cooling water) flowing into the heating heat exchanger is lower than a set temperature, electrical power is supplied to the electrical heating members to heat air using heat generated from the electrical heating members. However, in the conventional heating heat exchanger, an electrical connection between the electrical heating members and an outer circuit is not described. Further, because a cooling heat exchanger is disposed at an upstream air side of the heating heat exchanger, condensed water generated on the cooling heat exchanger may be adhered to the heating heat exchanger by the air flow, and an electrical connection portion of the electrical heating members may be short-circuited. Further, when the electrical connection portion of the electrical heating members protrudes to a core portion of the heating heat exchanger, an air-flow resistance is increased.